El amor prohibido de una Geisha
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: Esta vida no fue escogida por mi...Me hacen vivir día a día en una maldita mentira...Mi verdadero yo es ocultado bajo una mascara de maquillaje y felicidad, la cual es adorada por todos...[Hiro x K]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: El amor prohibido de una Geisha**

**Pareja: Hasta ahora será un Hiro x K**

**Advertencias: Pues este fic en un completo AU y contendrá lemon mas adelante.**

**Declaimer: Como todos sabemos Gravitation no me pertenece, porque si fuera así, lo mas que existiría serian infidelidades XD**

**Dedicación: Este fic se lo dedico a mi linda niña Chibi Thensi, también a mi mejor critica Shiko-chan XD, a una de mis mejores amigas Arisugawa Rei chan y también a mi futura esposa XD jAnE mAlkAv. También se lo dedico a todas las lectoras que lo lean XD**

**Notas: Pues espero les guste este fic el cual se me ocurrió al ver por enésima vez la película "Memoirs of a Geisha" la cual entra en la lista de mis preferidas. Para los que la han visto, podrán notar que en este fic tan solo plasmé la parte en que Japón es invadido por los americanos. Desde ahí es que aquí comienza la historia en este fic. También el fic es narrado por la XD protagonista…Disfrútenlo **

**Título: El amor prohibido de una Geisha**

**By: Hikari-chan**

**El cielo oscurecido daba indicios de que la noche había llegado. La luna esta noche se encontraba más resplandeciente de lo normal, dándole al cielo un toque hermoso. Pero la llegada de la noche me avisaba también de que ya era hora de comenzar a trabajar. **

**Luego de haber escogido el Kimono temprano en la mañana, mi ayudante Oriya me vestía, apretando con fuerza el obi para que así no se soltara. Me siento frente a mi espejo, comenzando a darle color a este rostro de la juventud y de la hermosura. Aun no se como mi vida pudo llegar a esto pero pretender ser alguien que no eres es bastante doloroso. **

**Todos me aman tan solo por verme exteriormente, pero si supieran el verdadero secreto que llevo guardado, me rechazarían y quien sabe que hasta terminarían mi vida por haberles mentido todo este tiempo. Esta vida yo no la escogí, fue escogida por mí. Pero si este es mi destino, tendré que aceptarlo hasta que mi vida termine.**

**Me observo al espejo, esta persona que veo no soy yo. Tan solo es una mascara que esconde todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he pasado. Sonrio. Si que es difícil, pero como Mamita dice "Mientras me hagas dinero, no me importa lo que seas". **

**-Megumi-san… - escucho que alguien me llama por ese maldito nombre. Megumi… ese es mi nombre de Geisha. Ese nombre me arrebato todas mis esperanzas y sueños…para tan solo convertirme en una muñeca de trapo…**

**-Megumisa-san…¿se encuentra bien?..¿estas lista? – la misma voz que me llamó hace poco…Esa voz que ha sido la que ha apaciguado mis penas y me ha ayudado a seguir en lo que estoy…**

**-Si Yaiko-san…ya nos podemos ir.. – me levanto y me dirijo hacia fuera de ese repugnante cuarto en el cual siempre dejo a mi verdadero yo, en el cual soy convertida en esta hermosa mujer para deleite de hombres millonarios…**

**Luego de que Mamita me riñera para que sonriera, salí de esa maldita casa en donde crecí para convertirme en lo que soy. Ahora iba caminando al paso de las Geishas, dirigiéndome a la horca en donde esperaba mi verdugo para juzgarme. **

**Japón en estos momentos estaba pasando por malos momentos. Desde que perdieran la guerra contra Estados Unidos estos estaban invadiendo nuestro espacio y nuestro país. Ahora nosotras las Geishas teníamos más trabajo que de costumbre.**

**Los malditos americanos se la pasaban alquilándonos como si fuéramos prostitutas… Muchas Geishas habían llegado a la prostitución ya que habían perdido sus modales y enseñanzas…pero muchas como yo y como Yaiko seguíamos siendo llevadoras del arte y de los modales que nos fueron enseñados…**

**Suspiro. Esta noche tengo a un nuevo "alquilador" en mi lista. He escuchado que es un General y que también es bastante guapo. Pero no les puedo creer a las demás Geishas, para ellas todos los americanos son "hermosos". **

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Megumi-san? – ¿Tanto se nota mi pésimo estado de ánimos?**

**-No…Sabes que no me encuentro bien. Estoy cansada de lo mismo, de tener que fingir algo que no soy – cierro mis puños agarrando fuertemente el Kimono, deteniendo mi paso y bajando mi cabeza hacia abajo – Estoy cansada de esto, es imposible seguir viviendo de esta manera… - siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro**

**-Sabes bien que esta vida la escogieron por nosotros y no tenemos mas derechos que seguirla – siento como las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, pero no las puedo dejar salir. No puedo.**

**-Si, lo se – suelto el Kimono y reanudo mi marcha - ¿De qué casa de Té fue la llamada? – rápido cambio de tema.**

**-De la casa de Té Yukimi. Ese hombre pagó bastante dinero por la reservación contigo. Se nota que esta bien interesado.**

**-¿Y? ¿Qué puede cambiar? Será un cliente como todos los demás. Ya deseo que se acabe esta noche para salir de todo esto – Suspiro. **

**-Podría cambiar muchas cosas. ¿Y si decide ser tu Dana?**

**-Eso nunca pasará. Sabes lo que verdaderamente soy – bajo mi cabeza nuevamente. Muchos han deseado ser mis Dana, pero Mamita nunca ha podido aceptar. Lo que soy no me ayuda. Ellos esperan ver algo que nunca podrán ver en mí.**

**-Eso no importa Megumi-san. Además de que eres una persona hermosa de sentimientos. Veras como un día todo cambiara.**

**-Eres muy optimista, Yaiko-san – Le sonrio dulcemente. He podido llegar hasta donde estoy gracias a ella. Caminamos un poco mas llegando ya al lugar en donde comienzan las mentiras. Suspiro. **

**Entramos ambas, dejando nuestras capas y eso en la entrada. Para luego voltearnos y darnos cuenta de que todas las miradas de lujuriosos hombres se habían posado en nosotras. Me dirigí con mis pasos sensuales a la gerente de la casa de té, sintiendo las miradas de odio de otras Geishas. Pero ¿qué culpa tengo de destilar la sensualidad que ellas no pueden? Nací con este don y por tal don es que soy lo que soy. **

**-Megumi-san, aquella mesa es en donde se encuentra el hombre – la gerente ni dejo que llegara para rápido soltarme en donde se encontraba este hombre. Tenía que haber pagado bastante para que ella estuviera tan hipnotizada. Inhale aire para luego suspirar fuerte. Otra noche más de trabajo y de agotamiento para entretener a estos hombres. **

**Pero al voltearme, mi mirada se encontró con la de ese hombre que me esperaba. Sentí como el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas, para luego entender que me había sonrojado. Me quede estática, allí, parada. Era cierto lo que esas Geishas decían sobre el. Era un hombre sensual y hermoso… Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta y tenia unos ojos penetrantes de color azul…era sumamente hermoso…**

**Moví la cabeza a ambos lados en forma de negación. No podía creer que este hombre me hubiera impresionado tan fácilmente. Pero ya era hora de comenzar mi trabajo. Comencé a acercarme a la mesa, caminando con sensualidad en mis pasos, moviendo las caderas en forma de serpiente. Ya que eso era lo que yo era, una serpiente acercándose a su próxima victima, a la cual devoraré sin ninguna piedad.**

**En todo el tramo a la mesa, ese hombre no me quito mirada de encima. Aunque me halagaba de una forma, me sentía un poco incomoda. Sentí como esa mirada penetrante y llena de lujuria me desnudaba. Y eso que era tan solo con la mirada…**

**Me senté a su lado con movimientos sensuales, y sin "querer" tocando su muslo para agarrarme ya que me iba a "caer". Trucos de Geishas. El tan solo me sonrió y coloco su vaso en la mesa, ordenándome con la mirada de que le sirviera más sake. Yo lo observe nuevamente, sirviendo el sake con parsimonia, pero no menos sensual. **

**Comenzamos a decir chistes tontos y a reír. Aunque yo reía tan solo por hacerlo. Nunca en mi vida había reído de verdad. Nunca he sabido lo que es sonreír sinceramente. Luego de que varios americanos se fueran, la conversación entre Claude, que así me dijo que se llamaba, y esta Geisha comenzó… **

**-Megumi, te voy a ser sincero. Desde que te vi en una de las casas de té, me llamaste la atención. Eres una de las Geishas mas hermosas que he visto – al decirme esto, no se porque demonios me sonroje. Muchos hombres me lo habían dicho antes, pero no de la manera tan sensual que el me lo había dicho. **

**-Lo se, ya me lo había dicho antes, Claude – saboree su nombre en mis labios, para luego morder mi labio inferior. El también mordió levemente su labio inferior, me estaba queriendo decir que me deseaba en esos momentos. Ya conozco los significados de los movimientos de los hombres. Le sonreí sensualmente.**

**-You know… - retiro un pequeño flequito color rojo que caía en mi frente para luego colocar una mano en mi cadera. Me sentí incomoda ante este acto…pero no me pude mover, sus ojos azules como el cielo me hipnotizaron... Se acerco a mi oído, susurrando suavemente las palabras en este – se lo que realmente eres y eso me encanta mas…**

**Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de esas palabras dichas. Me separé apresuradamente de el, llamando la atención de otros en la casa de Té. ¿Así que el sabia lo que yo era? ¿Pero como se pudo enterar? Controle mis nervios, tratando de que las palabras salieran de mis labios, ya que estos no querían abrir.**

**-Claro que…que sabe..lo que soy…soy una Geisha, no? – al sonreír, se que el noto mis nervios porque el también sonrió satisfecho. ¿Qué estaba tramando?**

**-Eso no es lo que yo quiero decir, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando y…¿cómo me enteré? Culpa a tu hermoso cuerpo de eso… - todo esto me lo susurro al oído, para luego separarse un poco de mi y observar mi cara. Sentí como las lagrimas se agolpaban nuevamente a mis ojos…¿Todo un maldito secreto guardado por tantos años para que un hombre como el lo lograra sacar tan solo por verme? **

**Cuando decidí ponerme de pie, el me detuvo de la mano, no dejándome levantarme siquiera. **

**-Pague mucho dinero por ti, espero y cumplas las horas acordadas. No te iras hasta que me canse de ti – sonrió cínicamente. En esos momentos lo odie con toda mi alma. Al principio pensé que podía ser distinto a los demás, pero en estos momentos es un maldito bastardo. Como todos los hombres. **

**Las horas transcurrieron entre risas y bebidas. Mis nervios se alteraban cada vez que el me miraba atentamente o me hacia hablar ante los demás en la mesa. Quería irme, pero no podía… Sentía como los vasos de sake que había tomado me subieron a la cabeza… El lugar me daba vueltas y las palabras dichas por ese hombre aun se escuchaban como echo en mi cabeza… Sentí como en un fuerte mareo todo se oscurecía y lo único que pude escuchar antes de rendirme al sueño fueron personas gritando mi nombre y unos fuertes brazos aguantándome…**

**La claridad del día hizo que mis ojos poco a poco se abrieran con parsimonia. Al abrirlos una fuerte punzada recorrió mi cabeza, trayendo con esto una fuerte jaqueca. Abrí los ojos, aun con dolor, pero al ver el cuarto me di cuenta de que NO estaba exactamente en el mió. Me levante azorada, enredándome con las sabanas y tropezándome con estas para terminar en el suelo. **

**-Ouch – me queje de dolor. Ahora no era nada más un dolor de cabeza. De repente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al hombre que yo había aprendido a odiar con tan solo una noche.**

**-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto dizque con voz preocupada. Brindándome una mano para ayudarme a levantar, la cual yo rechacé. Mi orgullo valía mas… - Ok, estas bien. **

**-¿En donde demonios estoy? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Y.. ¿Qué haces tu aquí! – levante un poco el tono de mi voz. Para que el muy maldito tan solo sonriera… Desgraciado!**

**-Esta es MI casa. Anoche te emborrachaste fácilmente y te tuve que traer hasta acá ya que no terminaste tus horas acordadas. Y por ultimo estoy aquí porque soy dueño del cuarto y de la cama en la cual dormiste – le dirigí una mirada llena de odio y repugnancia. Ya no podía más con esto. Me levante para salir, pero una mano me detuvo.**

**-¿Para donde crees que vas? Te dije que no te dejaría ir hasta que no me cansara de ti – me jalo de la mano, para abrazarme fuertemente por la espalda. Intente safarme, pero agarro mis manos con fuerza, inmovilizando todo movimiento que fuera a hacer.**

**-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi! – sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza las mías, para luego con agilidad voltearme de frente a el. Pude observar un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me atrajo como un imán. Era la primera vez que alguien me observaba tan dulcemente.**

**-Yo quiero todo de ti…- susurro esto en mis labios, entrecerrando suavemente sus ojos…- quiero tu cuerpo…tu corazón…te quiero a ti por completo… - ante estas palabras las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin yo entender el porque… Era algo que siempre desee escuchar de alguien…pero era algo prohibido para mí…**

**-No…¡NO! – con fuerza me solté de su agarre, cayendo en el piso arrodillada, mientras mi llanto se acrecentaba… ¿La razón? Ni yo entendía el porque… - ¡NO! ¡No juegues conmigo de esta manera! ¿Por qué desde anoche estas empeñado en confundirme! – esta pregunta salio sin que yo la hubiera pensando. ¿Confundirme dije? Si, eso fue lo que salio de mis labios en medio de mi llanto. **

**Se arrodilló al frente mió, tomando entre sus largos dedos blanquecinos mi barbilla, cruzando su mirada con la mía, sonriéndome tan dulcemente…Esa dulzura tan difícil de encontrar en alguien…**

**-No quiero confundirte, tan solo quiero que sepas de que me enamoré de ti desde que mi mirada cruzo con la tuya por primera vez… - sentí como mi corazón se detuvo en un fuerte latido y mis nervios me traicionaban, haciendo que mi cuerpo completo temblara ante la atenta mirada de ese hombre…**

**-Yo…yo no puedo…no debo… - aleje su mano de mi barbilla, mientras cubría mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos… - esto…esto no puede ser…yo… - pase una de mis manos a mi pecho… me dolía demasiado en esos momentos. Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca… Mi secreto…ese secreto…pero…el dijo que lo sabia.. – Yo..yo soy… - quería decirlo, gritarlo fuertemente…pero no podía..no salía de mis labios.. Nuevamente sentí como una calidez me abrazaba por todo el cuerpo, notando que sus fuertes brazos se encontraban a mi alrededor…**

**-Se lo que eres… y aun así te deseo…y aun así me enamore de ti… - se despego un poco de mi, tan solo para observar en que estado me encontraba…Mis ojos estaban abiertos grandemente, no podía creer lo que sus labios dijeron…No podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre igual que el…**

**-No…no puede ser verdad… - comencé a reír cínicamente. Una parte de mi le creía, pero aun así no me podía convencer… - ¿Estas enamorado de una persona de tu mismo sexo? O porque mejor no me dices…que… - mi llanto se volvió a hacer presente – ¿que te enamoraste de mi por que luzco como una mujer?...Esa si te la creería, ¿sabes? – me levante del suelo, notando de que el se encontraba un poco aturdido… Si creía que me iba a comer ese cuento tan fácil…se equivoco…**

**-Aunque no lo creas, así es…me enamore de un hombre igual que yo… Puedo decir que me deje llevar también por tu hermosura y tu sensualidad…Eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.. – comenzó a acercárseme nuevamente, tomando en un rápido reflejo mis manos, para luego pegarme a su cuerpo y encerrarme en un fuerte abrazo… Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la calidez y los sentimientos que en ese momento me envolvían…Era difícil creer que alguien se había enamorado de mi…pero a mi…a mi me empezó a gustar este sujeto…**

**-Yo…yo lo siento…no puedo… - dije casi en un murmullo, pero el lo logró escuchar ya que me separó rápidamente de su cuerpo para observarme a los ojos… - esto es prohibido para mi…no puedo enamorarme…soy…soy una Geisha…- las lágrimas aun corrían descaradamente por mis mejillas…sentía que mis ojos se hinchaban de dolor…**

**Claude coloco una mano posesivamente en mi cintura, mientras que con la otra secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos… Para luego sonreírme dulcemente…este hombre era sumamente hermoso…**

**-No me importa lo que seas o en lo que te indultaron estar…mis sentimientos no van a cambiar…además de que si me lo permites te sacaré lejos de este sufrimiento en el cual estas…Aun que me lo niegues, tus ojos gritan por ayuda…gritan liberación y piden una nueva vida… - me hipnotizó con esas palabras dichas…mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente…sentí como se acercaba a mi rostro colocando suavemente sus labios en los míos…Mi primer beso…**

**Sentí como su lengua abría mis labios…me sonroje ante tal acto pero hice lo que me pedía…le di paso a mi boca, para luego sentir como recorría con esa lengua tan ansiosa mi boca…se sentía un poco extraño pero no se sentía mal. Así que decidí a aventurarme a recorrer la de el. Así seguimos por un rato…hasta que el aire me faltaba y que esa desesperación de ahogo crecía…rompí el beso, inhalando aire a mis pulmones automáticamente…**

**Pero nuestra separación no duro mucho ya que el se lanzó hacia a mi, posesionando mi cuerpo con sus brazos y haciéndose dueño de mi boca con sus labios… Nunca había sentido esto, pero me encantaba esta sensación de calor…me sentía excitado…creo que esta seria mi primera vez…**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encanto escribirlo Pues tan solo les pediré una cuota, si desean que haya una continuación, espero máximo 3 reviews para así seguirlo. No crean que lo hago por no escribirlo, lo hago para saber si esta historia fue aceptada n.n Pues hasta aquí les dejo y les aviso que si recibo la cuota de reviews, en el próximo capitulo habrá lemon n.n ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Creo que me he enamorado

**Título: El amor prohibido de una Geisha**

**Pareja: Hasta ahora será un Hiro x K**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene lemon. Ya les advertí, no digan después de que no se los dije…**

**Declaimer: Como siempre digo (esto parece mas una oración XD) Gravitation no me pertenece ToT**

**Dedicación: Pues este capitulo se lo dedico a mi niña Chibi Thensi, a Cecilia (gracias por tu hermoso review ToT) y a mi futura esposa jAnE mAlkAv XD También se lo dedico a la novia de mi mejor amigo Noeki, espero te guste **

**Notas: Pues decidí publicarlo rápidamente ya que recibí la cuota pedida para seguir con el fic XD y también porque me encanta esta historia. Es una de las mas que he disfrutado escribir Espero les guste este capitulo. Sin mas, el fic XD**

**Capitulo 2: Creo que me he enamorado…**

**Sentía como me robaba el aire en cada beso, ahogándome hasta que rompía con el beso…pero no nos separábamos por mucho tiempo…sus labios ansiosos no querían separarse de mis labios como sus desesperadas manos no se detenían mientras recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir en las nubes…**

**Sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo con deleite…descubriendo lugares vírgenes que no habían sido tocados anteriormente... Sin saber como, ya nos encontrábamos en la cama, luchando con esas ropas tan estorbosas… Dejándome llevar por sus caricias, sintiendo como descargas eléctricas recorrían mi espalda… Era el sentimiento más placentero que había sentido en toda mi vida. **

**-Ahhh Claude – gemí su nombre, llevando rápido mis manos a mi boca. No creyendo aun que ese sonido había salido de ella. Se detuvo en el reconocimiento de mi cuerpo para observarme seriamente, mientras me quitaba las fajas que quedaban, dejando ver a mi erguido miembro.**

**-Eres sumamente hermoso – estas palabras me hicieron sonrojar. Pero más me hizo sonrojar la mirada de lujuria y deseo con la que me observaba detenidamente Claude. Reanudo su trabajo nuevamente, tomando mi miembro en su boca. Lamiendo y succionando. **

**-Ah! – gemí ruidosamente sin poder ya aguantar esos gemidos que deseaban salir de mi garganta. Gemí en descontrol…Su lengua era perfecta…dándole esas expertas caricias a mi miembro…Dirigió una de sus manos a mi boca…introduciendo dos de sus dedos en esta… No sabía para que fueran pero los comencé a lamer, pasando mi lengua por ellos…**

**Los saco repentinamente de mi boca…par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos mientras que soltaba un gran grito de placer al sentir como "algo" era introducido dentro de mí…**

**-Ah!...Du…duele… - era cierto, me dolía esa invasión. Pero pronto ese dolor se volvió placentero hasta que la invasión se hacia mas grande; otro dedo había sido penetrado. Sentía como pronto llegaría a la culminación de mi placer, esas lamidas a mi miembro y esos dedos dentro de mi me estaban volviendo loco…deseaba correrme en esos instantes…**

**-Yo..ah..me..me voy a...a...correr…detente! – grité casi suplicante. Me sentía egoísta el estar recibiendo esas atenciones...Pero existía un gran problema…yo no sabia que hacer…esta era mi primera vez… Mi miembro fue liberado de la audaz boca en la que se encontraba, los dedos seguían dentro de mí en movimientos circulares, hasta que sentí como eran extraídos…**

**Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el placer que no era resistido por mi cuerpo…mientras que este temblaba ante la menor caricia que recibiera por esas manos tan hábiles. **

**-Tócame...Megumi.. – escuché en un susurro casi inaudible por la voz ronca de Claude. No quería dañar el momento…tampoco quería que el se defraudara de mi. El aún se encontraba encima de mi cuerpo, besando mi torso, acariciando mi espalda… Mis temblorosas manos, llenas de ganas de darle placer, comenzaron a acariciar su pecho…**

**-Ah…-escapo un sonoro gemido de mi boca… Era tan fuerte, tan suave…tan hermoso… Mis manos se destinaron a recorrer por todo su cuerpo…Ahora nosotros cambiando de posición… ahora era yo quien tenia el mando de causar placer. **

**Su cuerpo estaba completo a mi merced…temblando ante cada caricia, ante cada beso… Delineé con mis dedos su cara, sus labios carnosos... No pude resistir la tentación de probarlos, así que me aventuré a comenzar un beso por mí… El me correspondió aturdido, a lo mejor no se esperaba eso de mí. Pasé mis manos por su cabeza, soltando su cabello y esparciéndolo…Me separé de sus labios para respirar mientras observaba al ángel que se encontraba debajo de mi…Era sumamente hermoso…Aun no puedo creer que me ame como dice hacer…**

**Me acomode mas sobre su cuerpo…ambos gemimos al hacer contacto nuestros miembros y comenzamos a movernos en busca de ese contacto que nos daba tanto placer…**

**-Me…Megumi detente – detuvo mis movimientos, para con agilidad colocarme debajo de el, pero a espaldas…Ya sabia lo que venia…Aunque sea mi primera vez no quiere decir de que soy un tonto…**

**Se coloco detrás de mí, pegando su pecho a mi espalda…mientras yo esperaba ya con ansias nuestra unión. Necesitaba sentirme atado a alguien…aunque fuera tan solo por un momento…**

**-Ha..hazlo…hazme tuyo…no lo pienses – suplique ante su mirada sorprendida, aunque esta no duró mucho ya que sonrió, mientras acercaba su miembro al lugar que pronto le causaría mucho placer…**

**-Desde aquí en adelante…seremos uno para siempre – mis ojos no pudieron controlar las lágrimas que brotaban sin ninguna piedad, mientras que el cuarto se llenaba de un grito de dolor y placer salido de mi garganta…**

**-Ah…duele…no..no te muevas.. – de tan solo una embestida nos había unido…Sentía su precipitada respiración en mi oído, mientras que sus brazos me daban el apoyo y la calma que yo buscaba…**

**-Relájate…pronto pasara el dolor… - sus suaves palabras chocaban contra mi oído, haciendo que al instante me relajara... y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia atrás. Aun existía ese dolor…pero no me importaba…No mientras estuviera con el…**

**Pronto la suavidad con la que él me embestía se dio por terminada y ambos nos entregamos al sexo intenso…En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y jadeos…como también el golpeteo seco de nuestras caderas…Sentía que pronto terminaría…esto era demasiado para mi cuerpo…**

**Se separó de mi, para sentarse en la cama y sentarme a mi en sus piernas, comenzando nuevamente la penetración…Ambos estábamos cerca de la pronta culminación de este momento…pronto tendríamos que despertar de este sueño que fue creado para la unión de nuestros cuerpos y el placer de sentirnos amados…**

**-Te…te amo – fueron sus palabras luego de robarme un beso para así ambos dejar salir nuestra culminación… Nuestra unión se acabo y nuestros cuerpos jadeantes y delirantes terminaron en la cama…Uno al lado del otro..**

**Cerré mis ojos mientras que Claude me abrazaba y pegaba mas a su cuerpo para luego besar mi frente y decirme un "Te amo" al oído…Cerré mis ojos, intentando disfrutar estos momentos de paz que yo me merecía…Sentir ese amor en el cual había dejado de creer cuando me vi forzado a dejar de ser yo y ser el sueño de toda chica japonesa…Una Geisha…**

**Abrí los ojos con pesar para observar al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado…Su expresión era tan dulce…tan relajada. Ya se había entregado al sueño con la persona amada en sus brazos…Me sentí un poco tonto al aceptar su amor y también me sentí perdido al mi corazón latir fuerte por sus palabras dichas…**

**-Creo que me he enamorado…- fueron mis palabras antes de cerrar mis ojos y descansar al lado de la persona que era amada para mi. Sabiendo que al próximo día tendríamos que despertar a la realidad… sabiendo de que nuestro amor era prohibido ante los ojos de los demás…**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció este lemon? Espero que les haya gustado. Cumplí con actualizar ya que ustedes cumplieron con mi cuota XD Pues les quería preguntar que me dijeran en los reviews si les gustaría que escribiera un capitulo en el que contara el pasado de Hiro, en el cual es convertido en Geisha XD ya que Launigsiae me dio la idea y se que no estaría nada mal Gracias querida! Cómo decía, necesito que me digan si así lo quieren para que lo añada…Pues espero reviews y esta vez la cuota será la misma…mínimo 3 reviews XD Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y perdonen por no corresponderlos pero es que estoy a la ligera…me quieren quitar la comp. ToT **

**Pues nada… Besos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
